In the Land Where Dreams Come True
by ThatBitchIrene
Summary: AU in which Kurt and Blaine are Disney Cast Members in the Entertainment Department. Rated T for now but may change in later chapters.


Hey everyone! This is my first fic in a while (since my failed attempt with Sunny) It's taking me a while to write but I really want to get it right and I REALLY want to finish it. No clue how long it may go on for, but I have several ideas in my head. Just have to figure out how I'm going to write it without getting myself into any trouble. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. As usual, I have no ownership of Glee and Disney owns my soul :)

AU in which Blaine and Kurt are Disney Cast Members.

* * *

><p>"While I admire your decision to get out of here, Kurt, I just don't see how a career at Disney is a viable one." Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel even though she couldn't see him. He was calling his best friend from a downtown hotel, busy packing some of the things he had managed to grab from the apartment. "True, there are many famous performers who have gotten their start in the parks, Steve Martin, Michelle Pfeiffer, that one Backstreet Boy, but it's not a place where someone as talented as you can start a career. You're going to be miserable because you won't get to perform on a stage and let people hear your incredible voice."<p>

"I think, Rachel, you're just upset that I'm not staying in New York with you and Finn. I appreciate your concern, really I do, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to test out the rest of the world."

Rachel nearly cringed on her end of the line. "_Broadway_, Kurt. Your dream! I just can't bear to see you give this up before even trying."

"I don't look at it as giving up, I look at it as a strategic way to build my resume before heading to Broadway. God knows I don't intend to stay forever. It's about one step up from Lima. Plus the cost of living in Orlando is obscenely cheaper than that of New York."

"That's because their poverty level is through the roof."

"Yet look at where you're living. It's not exactly a Madison Avenue loft. As a matter of fact, I have already happily scored a lovely place right near the parks. My closet will probably be bigger than your entire apartment."

"_Our_ apartment, Kurt" she corrected him. "It is still our apartment."

"Only until I get the remainder of my things out."

She paused. "Why aren't you here?" Rachel asked, suddenly curious.

"I already packed my bed."

"Since when do you need your bed to sleep? How many sleepovers did we have in high school where you shared my bed?"

"It's just easier if I pack here."

"That makes zero sense, Kurt."

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh. "Quit changing the subject. The point is, I have to get out of this town, Rachel. I'm not getting cast in anything and I'm not getting any younger. The community theatre thing was fun for a little while but I want to see what else is out there. I can't keep being a waiter hoping that my one big break will come to me."

"So you'd rather work in 100 degree weather in a glorified mascot costume, being paid minimum wage? That's a good use for your degree."

"Don't be silly, Rachel of course that's not what I'm doing. I'm going to be a dancer."

"Which is still a step behind what you are capable of. You have a gift, Kurt. You have... an... _incredible_ voice that the world deserves to hear. I just don't want to see you throw it away."

"Rachel..."

The line was quiet for a moment until Rachel spoke up again in a soft voice. "I guess there's nothing I can do to sway your mind, then. I'm really going to miss you, you know."

Kurt sighed. Happy that his friend had finally seen it his way. "I'll miss you too Rachel."

"When do you leave?"

"My dad and I are making the drive down on Tuesday."

"That soon? W-will I get to see you before you leave?"

"Meet you at our spot tomorrow morning?"

"I'll have your coffee waiting for you."

* * *

><p>The sky in Ohio was overcast but the weather was still promising. It was a good day for a graduation ceremony. The football field's spongy grass lay beneath their feet as they listened to the guest speaker tell them about his past and what to expect in the coming days, months and years. When he was finished speaking, the Dean began the commencement ceremony. The first row stood and made their way to the stage. Blaine was the last face at the end of the row.<p>

He took strong strides across the stage and shook the Dean's hand, while accepting his diploma in his other. This was a proud moment for him. Four years at a well-known college where he starred in nearly every production. He was the star pupil whom everyone, faculty and students alike had grown to love. Out in the audience, he caught the flash of his mother's smile while his older brother, Cooper gave him the thumb's up. The seat next to Cooper, however, was empty. No doubt his father had gone to answer some important business call. Blaine was surprised his dad had even made the drive up to begin with. He had only ever been to the school two other times; back when they were still looking at schools and the day they dropped Blaine off Freshman year. His mother had been the only one to see him in every production. Always in the same seat, center orchestra, so Blaine always knew where to look for her on the Sunday matinee. Occasionally she brought a friend and Cooper had even come to see him twice. But never his dad. Because his dad was ashamed of him. Cooper had gone to Princeton and had become a successful lawyer and here Blaine was, a young, gay adult with dreams of being on Broadway. His father may as well have disowned him. Blaine had, after all, put himself through college but his mother would often help him if he had fallen just a little short of a payment, something she never dared to admit to her husband and he never caught on because she was always the one who paid the bills.

Blaine sat down next to his fellow classmates and waited as the nearly 2000 other students received their diplomas. When the last student had received his diploma, they listened to another give a speech while they prepared to bring their tassels from one side of the mortarboard to the other, signifying that they had graduated. Soon the sky was littered with black caps with red tassels. He hugged the girl that was sitting next to him and shook the hand of one of his friends behind him, excitement coloring his eyes the entire time.

At the end of the ceremony, he found his mom and brother amidst the crowds at the back of the field. His dad was still nowhere to be found.

"Blaine, sweetie I am so proud of you!" His mother, even smaller than Blaine, wrapped her arms around her son's neck while standing on her toes.

"Thanks, ma." he responded, kissing her on the cheek. He then turned his attention to Cooper.

"Good job, bro." Cooper gave him his fist, which Blaine bumped with his own, then loudly complained when Cooper mussed his hair-something he would do to Blaine on a regular basis since they were kids.

Then Blaine dared to point out the pink elephant in the room...or lack thereof. "Where's dad?"

"Your father had to head back into the city. Said there was some sort of crisis at the office that he needed to take care of."

Blaine grumbled his frustration. "Did he even see me accept my diploma?"

Blaine's mother remained silent. She dropped her gaze from her son's, quickly making the moment awkward.

"Awesome." Blaine said, dismissively.

"Sweetie, he wanted to be here but-"

"Oh sure. He wanted to be here. Just like he wanted to be at all of my plays. Just like he wanted to be a part of any milestone in my life for that matter. Funny how nothing ever seemed to 'suddenly come up' for anything Cooper ever did." Blaine angrily began to head towards the car, thankful that in a week he'd be through with all of this crap.

Blaine's mother and Cooper remained behind a few paces, shocked that Blaine could be so upset. But Cooper seemed to understand. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave his mother a reassuring smile, then quickened his pace to catch up with his younger sibling. When he was shoulder to shoulder with Blaine, he spoke up. "Look, Blaine, I know you're upset. But mom and I are both here. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Blaine scoffed at his brother's statement. How selfish could he be? "Of course it means something to me. I just figured for once dad could be proud of me. I put myself through four years of college. I never once asked him for help."

"Why is it so important to you that you get dad's approval, anyway?"

Blaine stopped walking and looked at his brother incredulously. "Oh, I don't know. Because he's my dad? I mean honestly, Cooper what kind of question is that? Parents are supposed to unconditionally love their kids, no questions asked."

"I just mean that you've worked so hard to impress someone who, deep down _does_ love you." Blaine rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me. It's true. You didn't see the worry in his face after the incident in high school. And obviously he cared enough if he put you into a private school afterwards."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why are you trying to redeem a man I always thought hated me so much because of who I was? I mean, why do you think I tried so hard?"

"I mean if that's what it takes to get you to work hard, I would have hated your guts a long time ago."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up as always."

"Anytime." Cooper messed up Blaine's hair again, causing another groan of complaint from the smaller boy. "Sooo. Disney World? You really think that working in _Disney World_ will cause dad to show you respect?"

"Look, if he had it his way I'd be joining the military. At least this way I get to be out of his sight, doing what I want to do, and he can go back to pretending he has only one son." Cooper shook his head at Blaine. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true.

Hey at least now we know where I get my good acting skills from."

"Alright and what about the drive? You're not going by yourself, are you?"

"Of course not. Wes and I are heading down next week and his dad agreed to drive the moving truck behind us. Jeeze, you're being a better dad than dad."

"I'm just giving you the option of another driving buddy in case you wanted it."

"Well thanks but I have just enough room for Wes as it is. Plus I don't think you'd enjoy our company. We're going to be blasting showtunes and Disney music the whole ride down."

Cooper grimaced. "Yeah on second thought, maybe I'll stick behind with mom for a little bit."

Blaine's mom joined the pair at the car. Her face was lined with worry and regret.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset at you. I love you, you know that, right?" Blaine leaned in and gave his mother another comforting hug.

"I know you do. I just want you to be happy."

"You know I'm always happy because I have you as my mom. And who knows? Maybe I'll find someone in Florida who can make me _really_ happy." -

At 7am, Kurt woke and methodically went through his morning routine. He quickened his pace but only by a little because he was on the other side of town and would need to compensate for transportation. He and Rachel had found this particular coffee shop by accident. They were enjoying a 'we hate boys' shopping spree after Rachel and Finn had gotten into an argument and Kurt was yet again unsuccessful at procuring a boyfriend when the skies opened up and since neither of them had prepared for the rain, they ducked into a tiny, almost forgotten coffee shop. Manhattan was good at hiding treasures such as this place, and it had become a habit of theirs to find small businesses like the coffee shop when they were together. Some of Rachel's favorite dresses came from a store on the east side that from the front looked like it had been condemned but inside was the cutest boutique filled with whimsically printed frocks. Kurt on the other hand, enjoyed a book store they discovered on a day similar to the one they found the coffee shop on. Each book was at least fifty years old and had tattered pages, some with notes scribbled inside which sometimes he enjoyed reading more than the book itself. The best part was that each book only cost 50 cents. He'd miss that store. Just like he'd miss this coffee shop. He left the hotel and headed towards the apartment. The shop was only two blocks west of it which was perfect when he needed to be at work early in the morning or Rachel was running late to class. Finn didn't care very much for coffee which was fine for Rachel and Kurt. This was their secret place.

* * *

><p>At 8:15, Kurt had made his way to the faded red door of the black storefront. He gently pushed the door open as a few bells jingled overhead. Rachel, as promised, was already sitting in the corner of the room in one of the plush mustard colored chairs, Kurt's coffee waiting for him on the small scratched up coffee table. The barista at the counter smiled at him as he wiggled his fingers in hello before joining Rachel in their seats.<p>

"Gimme" Kurt said, as he plopped into the other chair across from Rachel.

"Rough morning?"

"Just the usual rude New York hustle and bustle amidst the lost tourists who stop to take photos every two seconds. Only, you know, 40 blocks farther than usual." He took a large swig of his drink, unfazed by its scalding hot temperature. The roof of his mouth having created a type of armor against it after years of not waiting for his coffee to cool.

Rachel carefully took a sip of her own drink, then seemed to quickly remember something she was going to say, nearly spilling the drink on herself and in a flash she had pulled out her day planner. "Ok so I've already gotten my school calendar for next semester and I _should_ be able to spend like three or four days in Florida with you in like, November. That's _if _I don't get cast in the winter musical and okay, I probably will I mean we're doing Funny Girl for Pete's sake. Honestly, it's like they already know who they want to cast." Kurt stared at her as she rambled, blinking every other second, waiting to get a word in. "Ok so maybe November won't work. Hmm. Well there's always winter break. Will that work for you? Of course I'll need to check with Finn too to make sure he can take off from work but we'll work something out. And then there's always-"

"Rachel!" He grabbed her hands before they could ferociously flip through the pages of her planner again. "Relax. If you can't make it to Florida it's no big deal. I can't expect Broadway's next leading lady to drop everything just to come visit me. Instead you and I are going to make a pact that we will have a date night every Sunday night via our phones and you can tell me about all the wonderful things happening to Miss Rachel Berry." He smiled, gently shaking her hands for emphasis before letting go and going back for his cup.

Rachel sat in reverent silence for a moment. "Why Sunday night?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Because Broadway is dark on Mondays so you'll be able to stay up late on Sundays and sleep in. You deserve to sleep in."

She batted her eyelashes and held back a smile. "Well you know I won't sleep in. Not when there's still so much to explore in the city. Though who am I going to explore with now? I'll never discover another forgotten landmark like this one without you. And Finn is absolutely no fun to shop with."

"You go to a prestigious theatre school. You'll find plenty of other gays."

Rachel looked hurt. "But I don't want another gay."

"And I don't want another Rachel." And for the first time in weeks, Kurt had to fight to hold back tears. He emptied his cup and then stood, holding out his hand for Rachel.

"Ok let's go get the rest of my crap out of our apartment."

Rachel tried not to smile again. "You said _our _apartment." She giggled.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? One thing I'd really like from you all, if you could possibly let me know if there's plot points that make zero sense? I might plan on going back and revising. Maybe something makes no sense in the timeframe? Maybe you think Blaine is just too pissed at his dad? There's something about the conversation he has with Cooper that falls short...like he gives in too easy? Idk, please let me know in your reviews.<p> 


End file.
